Twilight Ghoul
by U.A Ghoul
Summary: A tale of a Ghoul that gets sent to another world were there are vampires and wolves instead of Ghouls what is going on? Follow Scott an American Ghoul sent to the Twilight universe but how?


H **ello everyone and welcome to my first ever fanfic so lets begin and I do warn you this is an OC character but he is as strong as Kaneki when he killed Jason also this takes place after the battle in Eclipse and I'm thinking of having it where Alice and Jasper are just really good friends which is were I think I will have my OC paired with Alice.**

 **OC bio:**

 **Name: Kaiyo Aono**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

T **ype: Rinkaku, Full Blooded Ghoul.**

 **Back story: After having his family killed last year my the CCG, The CCG took him to do tests but the scientist that was doing tests on him also tortured him similarly to how Jason tortured Kaneki but taking his fingers and toes over and over and over again until he finally had enough and snapped, as soon as the scientist came in and got close to Kaiyo his wrists and legs were impaled by four blue snail like tenticals and then Kaityo devoured the scientist and that where this story begins...**

 **I Don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Twilight**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - What Vampires? What Are Ghouls?**

We see Scott walking out the room he was kept in rubbing his wrist on for him to see two other CCG members charging at him ready to kill him only for him to rush passed them cutting them open with his kagune, he realizing they must have been armatures but that didn't faze him as he made his way to the roof, as he walked up to the roofs edge he looked down and noticed the ocean, he soon realized this was the facility that he was told to never end up in and now he knew why, he turned his head slightl6y hearing the door open but before he could do anything Scott felt a huge pain in his back then blacked out.

 **XXXX THE FOREST IN FORKS NEAR THE CULLENS HOUSE XXXX**

Scott starts opening his eye, it took himself a second to realise where he is, he got up realising that he is warring a dark blue jacket with a lighter blue shirt and a black top underneath, he is wearing black jeans and black shoes with white at the front, he brushed through his black hair and looked around as he started walking he could smell something that didn't have flash like a human or ghoul.

'I should find out where I am and if it means I have to go to those creatures then so be it' Scott said as his eyes changed, the while part of his eyes turned black with red streaks coming of the eyes and his blue colour part of his eyes turned red as he ran at incredible speeds rushing past the battle ground where a battle has been taking place but there was another problem he was having, he is starving.

 **XXXX WITH THE CULLENS XXXX**

The Cullans where walking home when one of the Cullans know as Alice is special she has an ability that she can see into the future, this is one of the many rare ability's that her race can poses and what is her race well they are vampires. As they were all talking with Bella Swan Edward Cullens lover but all of a sudden Alice stopped walking.

 _-Alice's vision-_

Alice saw a black haired teen no older than Bella run through the woods to the battle ground they just were, she saw some weird blue and black tentacles shoot out of his back as he looked like he was starting to go crazy but what got to her the most was his eyes, they are so much different from normal vampire eyes.

 _-End of Alice's vision-_

"Alice what did you see" Edward asked while he held Bella.

"There is a person, another vampire I think but he is very different from normal vampires" Alice answered getting everyone's attention "He's fast, strong and he has a gift but his gift is life nothing I have ever seen, there like blue and black slug looking tentacles four of them also his eyes are black with and the colour red, he also needs our help" Alice race off back to the battle field.

"Edward take Bella back to the house with Esme" Carlisle said as he looked to the rest of them "Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper come with me Alice is going to need help" With that the two groups slit of in two different directions.

"So Carlisle what do you think where dealing with because I've never see a vampire with black and red eyes" Jasper said to his adoptive father.

"I'm not sure yet but Emmett, Rosalie circle round him and get behind him just encase we have a fight ahead of us" Carlisle told them and all the did was nod as Carlisle and Jasper caught up with Alice just before running onto the field where our young ghoul is.

Scott looked to his side and saw the three vampires sanding there staring at him, his kept his ghoul eyes activated in hopes they would keep a good distance with him being in the state he is in, worried he might attack them, his rinkaku was not activated, so he turned to look at them.

"Leave now before I do something I will regret, with me being so hungry my wild nature might take over and I might eat you" Scott said as he sniffed the air "There are five of you, two behind me and you three and you all smell like rotting meat"

"What do you mean eat us? Vampires drink blood but it sounds like you are actually going to rip our flesh of and eat it" Jasper said looking confused.

"Vampires don't exist, in this fucked up world of humans and Ghouls" Scott replied at Emmitt and Rosalie to a couple steps forward only for two of Scott's rinkaku's to appear and smack the ground near them.

"That's where your wrong we haven't even heard of Ghouls, there's humans, us the vampires and the mutts" Rosalie said causing Scott to look at her with confusion.

"Well that explains why you loot smell like rotten mea5t with the hint of perfume for the two females" Scott said as Emmett spoke up.

"So you eat flesh can it be animal or just human" Emmett asked.#

"Sadly its just human flesh and human food causes me to become very sick and even die but there is one thing that we ghouls can enjoy that humans do and that is black coffee it kind of satisfies my hunger a little bit but it cant fill me" Scott told them as he deactivate his rinkaku.

"So your a killer" Carlisle asked him.

"No, I don't hunt humans like most ghouls, I only eat the ones who die or comate suicide" Scott relied getting a smile of them

"So your like us" Alice said as she used her speed to get behind him, rapping her arms around him from behind "I'm sure that Carlisle will let you come back with us until we work out what's going on here, is that ok Carlisle?"

"Yes, I would like to learn more about Ghouls, Emmett can you go find a dead hiker please" Carlisle said as Emmett nodded and ran off as Alice moved infront of Scott grabbing his hand and started pulling him.

"Come on our house is this way" Alice said as Scott deactivated his Ghoul eyes to become his blue normal eyes.

 **End of Chapter 1**


End file.
